


Just a Sniff

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat smells her scent Trope requested by an Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sniff

Chat Noir knew his lady's scent. How could he not, as close as they were so often in combat. It wasn't something he thought about really, it was just one of those constant things about her, like how her nose and brow wrinkled in serious thought or annoyance at someone, even if he was the cause of some of those. He knew it, but he didn't think about it like he did her blue bell eyes or her silky night hair or the adorable freckles that peppered her nose. 

That was until the Animan attack. In all fairness if she hadn't brought up scent he likely wouldn't have purposely sniffed the top of her head. Not that he was thinking about it, it would have been hard to explain. It was just he was finally conscious of it. Of course she caught him. 

His lady scent was still somewhat low on his list of things he payed attention to. Sure as Chat Noir his scenes were heightened and that known quantity played into the way his mind painted her, but it wasn't something he noticed in daily life as Adrien. Not that Adrien had any contact with Ladybug. 

When the Gamer targeted one of his good friends, Marinette, he cursed himself for getting separated from her. Sure it gave him a chance to transform into Chat Noir, and sure he got to save her and get her out of harms way, but it could have gone better. 

Much better actually because even as he raced across rooftops to get Marinette away from their akumatize classmate, something was achingly familiar in the strangest way possible. He almost had his head wrapped around it when he put her down but then she started worrying about him, Adrien him, and he needed to both put her worries at rest and get away quickly so he didn't slip as far as his identity was concerned. 

Did he leave in the most dramatic way possible, of course! He had to leave a good impression. 

Was a good impression what he was trying to leave with Marinette when he almost kissed her? Adrien wasn't sure! Sure it was a stage kiss for the class movie, but Adrien was far too aware of the fact he was indifferent to the thought of kissing Mylène, wanted nothing to do with kissing Chloé, and was happy, actually happy, about kissing Marinette, because there was something about being in close proximity of his petite friend that tickled his senses. He didn't get to kiss her unfortunately, or he might have recognized what he was noticing after all. 

"It's dangerous here," Chat Noir did not ask permission as he grabbed Marinette Dupain-Cheng. No, he was going to get her far from this situation. Granted she probably was surprised by the akuma that sprung from the fire hydrant. He was, but he'd gotten lucky and transformed after he saw it's first attack a few minutes earlier. People in the area were only just realizing there was something to hide from. 

Chat Noir heard her mutter about how typical there was an akuma right now. He could barely keep from chuckling at her exasperation. He took a deep breath and it hit him. 

While he wanted to get Marinette a few more blocks away, Chat Noir stopped on the current rooftop and stared down at the girl in his arms. 

"Uh, Chat Noir? Is there a problem?" Marinette asked in a worried tone. 

"No way," he said softly as he sniffed at her hair to be sure.

Marinette pushed at his chest to be let down. Chat Noir obliged as a smirk slowly started to form on his face. 

She stared at him with a frown, her arms crossed. This just caused him to smile more. "You always smell nice my Lady," he finally said. 

A perverse satisfaction came to him as Marinette's jaw dropped. He took the opportunity to take her hand and kiss it. 

"We should hurry up and take care if this akuma," he told her, still holding her hand. Her eyes were impossible wide. He decided then and he would never stop trying to find ways to surprise her. "Before he slips away," he added in, dropping her hand and going back to where the water based akuma had last been. She would catch up soon he knew, and later, hopefully after they defeated it, they'd have a nice long talk. 

He loved the way his lady smelled!


End file.
